1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a display device including a gray color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display is a self-emission display device which has an OLED that emits light to display an image. Unlike a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), the OLED display does not require a separate light source, and thus may have a relatively small thickness and light weight. Further, the OLED display is receiving attention as the next generation display by virtue of characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and short response time.
Meanwhile, electrodes and wires in an OLED display may reflect ambient light. Due to the ambient light reflection, the OLED display may have difficulty in accurately displaying black color and may have a low contrast, thereby exhibiting poor display characteristics.
In order to suppress the reflection of ambient light, a polarizer and a phase retardation plate may be incorporated in an OLED. However, light generated from an organic light emitting layer is partially lost (or attenuated) while passing through the polarizer and the phase retardation plate.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.